Don't Go
by Christal Alice
Summary: Hati ini akan terus menuntunku. Perlahan aku melihat langkahmu, mata kuatmu yang tersembunyi dalam lembutnya pandanganmu. Aku tidak bisa menyangkal semua itu/KrisTao/EXO/reader yang baik hati adalah yang meninggalkan jejak ( " )
1. Chapter 1

**Story by © Christal Alice**

**Tittle : Don't Go**

**Cast : EXO's member**

**Pair : KrisTao [MainPair] / KaiTao [Slight]**

**Genre : Yaoi, Romance, Must be Happy Ending(?)**

**Rating: T**

**NB : The idea and story pure from my brain ^^****Aneh ? Typo ? OOC ? mohon di maafkan seperti biasa**

**/sujud/**

**_Hati ini akan terus menuntunku. Perlahan aku melihat langkahmu, mata kuatmu yang tersembunyi dalam lembutnya pandanganmu. Aku tidak bisa menyangkal semua itu_**

**_Bawalah aku.._**

**_Ketempat kau berada, bawa aku bersamamu. Meski itu diujung dunia, aku akan terus mengikutimu. Jangan kau pergi dari pandanganku meski pagi menyapa._**

**©KrisTao©**

**TAO POV**

Dulu aku sering bertanya entah pada siapa, mengapa dunia begitu tidak adil ?

Mengapa aku dilahirkan ?

Apa yang akan kalian lakukan jika kehadiran kalian tidak diharapkan oleh orang-orang di dunia ini ?

awalnya dengan lantang aku menjawab, tentu saja mati. Untuk apa kita hidup jika tidak ada alasan dan tujuan bahkan orang tuamu sendiri sangat menyesal telah melahirkanmu ke dunia ini. Apalagi orang lain yang statusnya tidak memiliki ikatan apapun pasti tidak pernah mengharapkan kehadiranmu.

Tapi semua pikiran itu hilang dan lenyap begitu saja saat ia datang dan masuk kedalam kehidupanku, merubah semuanya yang terlihat kelam dengan cahaya yang dimilikinya.

Meyakinkan bahwa kehadiranku sangat berarti dalam hidupnya seolah-olah aku sangat ia butuhkan. Ia selalu berkata bahwa aku adalah sumber tenaganya entahlah…dia memang senang sekali menggombal tapi tentu saja gombalannya itu hanya dilontarkan untukku.

Ah baiklah, kalian pasti penasaran. Ia laki-laki yang sangat tampan , ia popular dikalangan kampus di universitasku, karena itu terkadang aku merasa cemburu karena ia selalu saja dikelilingi oleh wanita-wanita yang cantik. Tolong abaikan saja yang satu ini.

Wajar saja sih, dia sangat baik dan ramah sikapnya sangat sopan pada siapapun. Oh Tuhan…Siapa sih yang tidak mau memiliki pasangan seperti dia. Kalaupun ada pasti orang itu tidak normal. Ups,mulutku ini memang terlalu frontal.

Tapi sampai sekarang aku masih bingung kenapa laki-laki sesempurna dirinya bisa menyukai diriku─maksudnya tidak ada yang menarik dari seorang Huang Zi Tao. Aku hanya mahasiswa biasa sebelum bertemu dengannya. Tapi sekarang semuanya terlihat tidak biasa. Contohnya aku harus menulikan pendengaranku saat mendengarkan wanita-wanita kurang beruntung diluar sana yang mengharapkan dia menjadi kekasih mereka dan terus saja menghujatku.

Bahkan sesekali aku harus menerima bully-an dari mereka seperti terkunci di toilet sehingga aku telat masuk kelas. Hal yang paling aku ingat adalah saat beberapa orang yang berusaha menumpahkan air kotor dari lantai atas saat aku berjalan tepat dibawah mereka dan saat itu dia melindungiku , aku sangat merasa bersalah padanya karena diriku ia harus berkotor-kotor ria. Aku sempat menangis saat itu tapi dia langsung menghiburku dengan kata-kata yang bisa membuatku tenang.

Oh ya dari tadi aku hanya menyebut kata dia dia dan dia, akan kuberi tau namanya adalah..

Kris Wu.

**TAO POV END**

**©KrisTao©**

Tao terbangun saat sinar matahari mulai menerobos masuk melalui tirai jendelanya. Ia terbangun memegang kepalanya yang berdenyut sakit, ingin sekali rasanya ia menjambak rambut sewarna arang dikepalanya untuk mengurangi rasa sakit tersebut.

"Ugh pusing…" gumamnya dengan suara parau.

Tao tidak langsung bangun melainkan hanya duduk sambil memeluk kedua lututnya. Suasana kamar itu hening karena ia hanya tinggal seorang diri sejak 5 tahun lalu semenjak ia memutuskan untuk kabur dari rumah kedua orang tuanya. Tao menikmati saat-saat seperti ini, dimana tidak ada seorang pun yang akan mengganggu ataupun mencemoohnya seperti yang kerap kali terjadi di kampus.

Jujur, ada masanya dimana ia merasa lelah dan jenuh menerima semua perlakuan itu. Hanya karena latar belakang keluarga yang tidak jelas ia harus menerima perlakuan tidak enak hampir setiap hari ditambah lagi hubungan yang ia jalin dengan seseorang yang sangat berpengaruh di kampusnya..

Kris Wu.

Itu semua memang resiko yang harus ia terima, tapi tidak masalah asalkan Kris selalu ada disampingnya. Tao tidak perlu khawatir.

**Cklek**

Pintu kamar Tao terbuka menampakkan sosok Pemuda tampan dengan surai pirangnya yang sejak tadi ia pikirkan. Pemuda itu tersenyum kearahnya dan mulai mendekat. "Morning baby Panda..kau sudah bangun ? kenapa belum mandi ? hari ini ada kuliah pagi kan ?"

Tao menatap pemuda yang kini duduk dihadapannya, dahinya mengernyit bingung. "Bagaimana kau bisa masuk kesini ge?" Tanyanya dengan wajah polos, Kris memutar bola matanya malas. Pandanya ini memang selalu saja ceroboh dan sepertinya kebiasaan itu sulit sekali dihilangkan.

"Jika setiap hari kau tidak mengunci pintu apartemenmu, tidak hanya aku yang bisa masuk tapi semua pencuri diluar sana pun bisa dengan leluasa masuk kesini"

Tao berdecak seingatnya tadi malam setelah mengantar Xiumin ia langsung menutup pintu , eh ? hanya menutup pintu. _Dasar bodoh─_umpatnya dalam hati sambil mengacak-acak rambutnya yang memang sudah berantakan. Kris yang memperhatikan tingkah kekasihnya itu hanya tersenyum geli lalu mencubit pipi pemuda itu gemas.

"Lebih baik sekarang kau mandi, aku akan menyiapkan sarapan"

"Oke boss!"

Kris terlihat menikmati acara memasaknya di dapur, pemuda tampan itu memutuskan untuk membuat omelette. Dengan cekatan ia memotong beberapa sayuran hingga menjadi potongan-potongan yang hampir halus lalu mencampurnya dengan adonan omelette. Kris sudah sangat hapal kebiasaan Tao yang tidak akan memakan sayuran, dengan cara seperti ini tentu ia bisa sedikit mengelabui Panda itu.

Sebagai kekasih yang baik tentu ia harus memperhatikan keadaan Tao ditambah lagi pemuda itu hanya tinggal seorang diri. Ia harus benar-benar menjaganya karena Tao pun hanya bergantung kepada dirinya.

Selesai membuat omelette ia menuju kulkas dan mengambil susu cair disana, menuangnya kedalam 2 gelas kosong hingga penuh.

"Seharusnya gege tidak perlu repot-repot.."

Suara itu membuyarkan konsentrasinya, ternyata Tao sudah siap dengan acara mandinya dan penampilannya sudah rapih menandakan ia telah siap untuk berangkat ke kampus. "Tidak ada yang merepotkan, aku malah senang jika setiap hari seperti ini. Cepat sarapan! kau tidak mau terlambat kan ?". Pemuda bersurai hitam itu mengangguk lucu dan mulai duduk di bangku yang berseberangan dengan Kris.

"_By the way_ baby, selesai kuliah apa kau ada acara ?"

Tao yang sedang menyeruput susu vanillanya mendongak dan menatap Kris dihadapannya. Ia hapal situasi seperti ini , perubahan raut wajah Kris yang terlihat serius itu sebagai tandanya. Dan kerap kali pemuda Panda itu merasa bodoh karena selalu saja gugup jika ditatap seperti itu.

"Umm..Tidak ada ge, memangnya kenapa?"

"Tunggu aku di taman belakang kampus, kita akan pergi ke suatu tempat"

"kemana ?" Tanya Tao penasaran. Namun Kris sudah terlebih dahulu berdiri membawa gelas kotor dan meletakkannya ditempat pencucian piring.

"Kau akan tahu nanti hey cepat habiskan! Kita sudah terlambat" katanya sambil berlalu.

"Aish Gege! Tunggu aku!"

**©KrisTao©**

**_Cara mu melangkah adalah caraku bermimpi. Dari mana datangmu, dan kemana kau akan pergi ?_**

**_Apa kedatanganmu untuk menemuiku…_**

**_Dalam kenyataan yang selalu berulang-ulang. Aku memiliki keinginan sebanyak bintang di langit.._**

**_Namun aku telah menemukan hari esok yang harus ku tuju.._**

**_Aku tidak dapat melawan perasaan ini.._**

**To : Kris **

**From : Tao**

**I'm done! , aku menuju taman sekarang jangan membuatku menunggu terlalu lama ya gege sayang~**

**To : Tao**

**From : Kris**

**Okey baby panda!**

**Aku mencintaimu.**

Hari menjelang sore saat Tao menyelesaikan acara orientasi kampus. Dengan tangan kanan memegangi tali ransel yang tersampir di pundak, sementara tangan kiri menggenggam bubble tea yang baru saja dia beli Tao mengedarkan pandangannya saat tiba di taman yang berada di belakang kampus. Lalu dia mendengus pelan saat objek yang dicarinya belum muncul. Well, mau tidak mau ia harus menunggu. Tao merapatkan mantelnya saat angin dingin berhembus, membuatnya bergidik.

Tao akhirnya duduk untuk mengistirahatkan kakinya yang terasa lemas karena aktivitas kampus yang padat hari ini mengharuskan dia untuk turun-naik gedung kampusnya, ya walaupun menggunakan lift tapi tetap saja kan…

Mata panda milik Tao memperhatikan beberapa mahasiswa maupun mahasiswi yang sedang berkumpul disebuah pohon rindang dekat salah satu bangku di taman itu sambil sesekali meminum buble tea yang tadi dia beli. Lalu sekilas kembali melirik kearah jam tangan yang tersemat di pergelangan tangan kanannya.

**Cup**

Tao tersentak kaget saat sesuatu yang kenyal dan lembut menyentuh pipinya dan dua lengan kekar yang melingkari lehernya dari belakang. Tao pun mendongak dan mendapati wajah tampan kekasihnya yang tengah tersenyum lima jari kearahnya.

"Dui bu qui…Aku terlambat!" Ujarnya menyesal lalu dia berjalan memutar dan ikut duduk disamping Tao , tanpa seizin pemuda itu Kris merebut buble tea yang ada ditangannya.

"Tidak masalah ge, lalu ? apa yang akan kita lakukan ?" Tanya Tao tidak sabar, salah satu sifatnya yang tidak akan berhenti bertanya sebelum mendapatkan jawaban.

"Hey! Aku baru saja tiba Tao, santailah sedikit" Kris mengerucutkan bibirnya pura-pura memasang wajah merajuk, lalu kembali melanjutkan kegiatannya meminum buble tea.

Tao memutar bola matanya malas, ia masih penasaran, tapi percuma saja jika ia bertanya lagi toh pemuda disampingnya ini tidak akan memberi tahunya. Tao memperhatikan wajah tampan Kris dari samping lalu tersenyum kecil , sedikit dia merasa bangga –ingat hanya sedikit─memiliki kekasih yang hampir mendekati kata sempurna seperti sosok disampingnya.

Entah bagaimana dirinya saat ini , jika 5 tahun yang lalu dia tidak bertemu dengan Kris. Mungkin dia akan jadi gelandangan yang terlunta-lunta dijalanan ? dan tidak akan bisa menikmati fasilitas pendidikan di Universitas Ocean Qingdao seperti sekarang. How lucky you're Tao!

**Cup **

Tao kembali ditarik kedunia nyata ketika untuk kedua kalinya merasakan sebuah kecupan singkat yang mendarat di pipinya, dia yakin saat ini timbul rona merah dikedua pipinya. Ia tidak sadar bahwa Kris sudah meminum habis buble tea nya dan sekarang dia tertangkap basah telah memperhatikan wajah pemuda itu.

"Jangan menatapku seperti itu, aku tahu aku ini memang tampan" ucapnya percaya diri.

"dan jangan sembarangan mencium pipiku!" jawab Tao tak mau kalah.

"Jadi kau berharap aku mencium bibirmu ya Panda~ "

**Blush!**

Kali ini wajah Tao benar-benar seperti kepiting rebus karena menahan malu. Kris Wu bodoh! Setidaknya jangan bicara se frontal itu kan ? Kris hanya menahan seringai melihat pemandangan dihadapannya. Wajah kekasihnya yang merona malu itu terlihat sangat manis menurutnya.

"Bu-bukan begitu maksudku ge─"

"Maksudmu apa ? lagi pula aku belum merebut _first kiss_ mu Tao baby"

Sungguh demi semua panda yang ada di China, Tao tidak bisa mengatur detak jantungnya saat ini. Apalagi Kris semakin mendekatkan wajahnya hingga hidung mereka saling bersentuhan ditambah lagi pemuda itu melingkarkan tangannya di sekeliling pinggang Tao.

Tao bisa merasakan hembusan nafas Kris di sekitar wajahnya dan itu membuat ia merasakan sensasi aneh, seperti ada sesuatu yang melilit perutnya. Tinggal sedikit lagi jarak yang harus ditempuhnya untuk mengecup bibir peach milik Tao. Tapi menjadi sangat jauh saat ia merasakan cubitan di pinggangnya.

**Pinch!**

"AWW! Ini sakit Panda kalau kau mau tau!"

"Rasakan! dasar pervert! Aku membencimu ge"

"Aku juga mencintaimu baby haha, wajahmu manis sekali~"

Tao hanya mencibir pelan namun teringat kembali dengan kejadian barusan membuatnya malu setengah mati. Hampir saja Kris mencuri _first kiss_ nya, jangan heran walaupun mereka sudah sekian lama menjalin hubungan tetap ada batasan yang mereka berdua jaga contohnya selama pacaran hanya ada ciuman di pipi dan kening, TIDAK LEBIH! Selebihnya akan diteruskan setelah mereka menikah nanti. Ya rencananya seperti itu.

Kris tentu tidak mempermasalahkan semua itu, lagi pula bukankah itu malah menunjukkan sikap _gentleman_ nya right ?! membuktikkan bahwa dia benar –benar mencintai Tao sepenuh hati bukan karena nafsu.

"Tao ? Kau marah ?"

Tanya pemuda itu takut-takut karena Tao tidak mengeluarkan sepatah kata pun sejak beberapa saat lalu. Tapi pemuda itu hanya menggelengkan kepalanya imut. Ia mengernyit heran lalu kembali bertanya.

"Lalu kenapa diam ?"

"aku malu gege~" rengek Tao sambil menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangan dan hal itu sontak membuat tawa Kris kembali pecah. Tao yang merasa kesal pun akhirnya beranjak pergi meninggalkan pemuda bersurai pirang itu. "Hahaha..hey Panda! Tunggu aku!" Kris segera berlari menyusul Tao. Tanpa mereka sadari sepasang mata tengah mengawasi mereka sejak tadi.

**©KrisTao©**

Malam harinya Tao tidak bisa tidur seperti biasa, padahal dia sudah minum susu hal yang dilakukannya saat insomnia. Tubuhnya bergerak-gerak gelisah menimbulkan suara decitan akibat gesekan antara tempat tidur dengan lantai. Tao pun mengambil ponsel yang terletak di meja nakas di sebelah tempat tidurnya. Lalu dia menatap wallpaper ponselnya yang terdapat sebuah foto dirinya dengan seorang pemuda bersurai pirang. Tentu saja itu Kris!

Pandangannya beralih kearah jari manis di tangan kirinya, terlihat sebuah cincin Cartier yang melingkar disana. Wajahnya kembali merona dan bibirnya tertarik membentuk sebuah senyuman. Tao kembali merasakan wajahnya yang menghangat, saat mengingat Kris melamarnya tadi siang, saat mereka bermain di **ZhangShan Park**. Masih teringat jelas diingatan Tao moment hari ini yang tak akan dilupakan olehnya sampai kapanpun.

Ketika mereka berdua tengah duduk didalam bianglala raksasa yang mulai mengarah keatas. Otomatis pemandangan indah kota Qingdao terlihat jelas. Tao tengah menikmati pemandangan yang menghampar dibawahnya. Berbeda dengan Kris yang merasa sangat gugup, jantungnya berdebar kencang. Lidahnya terasa kelu seketika, kata-kata lamaran yang sudah dipersiapkan matang-matang dari rumahnya hingga ke kampus hingga sampai ke tempat ini menguap begitu saja. Setelah bergelut dengan hatinya Kris merogoh sebuah kotak kecil berwarna ungu yang ada di saku celananya.

Tao tahu Kris itu bukan tipe lelaki yang romantis rasanya dia ingin sekali tertawa keras ketika melihat raut wajah pemuda itu, namun niat itu diurungkan karena terlihat keseriusan yang terpancar dari wajah Kris dan dia harus menghargai itu. Air mata Tao tumpah seketika saat mendengar kalimat yang meluncur dari bibir milik kekasihnya. Kalimat yang bisa dibilang cukup berantakan untuk sebuah lamaran namun membuatnya merasa menjadi orang yang paling bahagia. Ternyata Kris benar-benar menepati janjinya untuk membuatnya kembali merasakan apa itu kebahagiaan.

"Kris gege…" gumam pemuda panda itu

Di tempat lain, seorang pemuda tengah melakukan hal yang sama dengan Tao itu. Berbaring di tempat tidur tapi tetap terjaga. Kris sudah mencoba memejamkan matanya tapi entah kenapa terasa sulit. Lalu dia menarik selimutnya hingga keatas kepala. Tetapi tetap saja tidak bisa tidur.

"Tao baby wo ai ni…"

Mungkin kalian bertanya-tanya apa penyebab mereka tidak bisa tidur hingga larut malam ? alasannya itu sangat simple, mereka hanya sedang **galau. **Mereka sedang tidak bertengkar , mereka berdua hanya sedang sibuk memikirkan kelanjutan hubungan mereka ke jenjang yang lebih serius.

**TBC!**

Cuma lagi stress banyak masalah-_-)" dan ngebet pengen banget ngawinin dua makhluk diatas sana. Jadi maaf klo kerjaan saya selalu bikin ff baru padahal yang lama belum selesai ckck. Dan songongnya saya belum balas review kalian ya hehe /garuk kepala/ tapi saya selalu baca review para reader yang baik hati dan tidak sombong kok/bows satu-satu/. Aku cinta kalian~

Christal_alice


	2. Chapter 2

**Story by © Christal Alice**

**Tittle : Don't Go**

**Cast : EXO's member**

**Pair : KrisTao [MainPair] / KaiTao [Slight]**

**Genre : Yaoi, Romance, Little Hurt**

**Rating: T**

**NB : The idea and story pure from my brain ^^****Aneh ? Typo ? OOC ? mohon di maafkan seperti biasa /sujud/**

* * *

**_Senja tampak mendekati perlahan-lahan_****_  
_****_Kami tidak terlihat buruk sebagai pasangan _****_  
_****_Pada kaca jendela_****_  
_****_Aku melihat refleksi yang rusak dari kami berdua_****_  
_****_Kami mencoba untuk tumbuh _**

**_diatas jalan yang berkilau itu kami mulai memiliki perasaan satu sama lain_**

**©KrisTao©**

Pagi ini tidak seperti biasanya karena Tao pergi seorang diri ke kampus, ia memaksa Kris untuk tidak menjemputnya karena ia ingin menenangkan pikirannya dulu tanpa harus bertatap muka dengan kekasihnya. Sebenarnya akhir-akhir ini Tao sering dilanda mimpi buruk tentang Kris, kebimbangan kembali hinggap dipikirannya. Tao bermimpi bahwa orang-orang disekitarnya mencemooh dirinya dan mereka berteriak kearahnya bahwa Kris membenci dia dan pemuda itu akan segera meninggalkannya.

_"Kris membencimu dan dia akan segera meninggalkanmu!"_

Tao menggelengkan kepalanya pelan sambil menutup matanya berusaha mengusir potongan mimpi buruk itu dari pikirannya. Pemuda itu menghela nafas pelan untuk menenangkan hatinya sendiri, _"Ternyata perang batin itu sungguh menyiksa"_ pikirnya.

Keadaan kampus mulai seperti biasa yaitu mulai ramai oleh mahasiswa dan mahasiswi penghuni Ocean Qingdao University. Tao pun mulai terduduk di hamparan rumput yang ada di sekeliling kampus dan mulai mengeluarkan buku yang akan ia pelajari.

"Tao!"

Panggil seorang pemuda berkulit tan dengan wajah berseri dan berlari kecil menghampiri Tao yang sedang duduk di hamparan rumput. Tao memicingkan mata pandanya melihat kedatangan salah seorang mahasiswa yang ia ketahui bernama Kim Jongin namun lebih dikenal dengan nama Kai. Dalam benaknya Tao bertanya-tanya, ada keperluan apa pemuda ini hingga repot-repot menemui dirinya.

"Ya ? Ada apa ?" Tanya Tao terlihat tidak perduli saat Kai sudah berdiri dihadapannya.

"Bolehkah aku duduk disini ?"

Tao mendongak menatap pemuda itu semakin heran namun ia menggeser badannya sedikit kearah samping tanda ia memberi tempat agar Kai duduk. Sedangkan pemuda itu semakin tersenyum cerah mendapat tanggapan seperti itu. Kai tersenyum tipis melihat pemuda manis disampingnya ini yang terlihat kembali mengacuhkannya , berbeda jauh dengan mahasiswa lainnya yang berstatus uke karena mereka akan sangat senang saat Kai mendekati mereka ._"Sepertinya akan sedikit sulit" _ batinnya pelan.

"Apa aku mengganggumu ?"

"Tidak juga, santai saja lagi pula ini tempat umum kau bisa duduk dimanapun kau mau "

Tao menatap Kai sebentar sambil tersenyum kecil memberi bukti bahwa ia tidak keberatan sama sekali lalu kembali membaca buku yang ada di pangkuannya. Sesuatu didalam diri Kai bergemuruh melihat senyuman itu, tingkat percaya dirinya sedikit meningkat untuk mendekati pemuda bersurai hitam itu. Setidaknya ia memiliki sedikit harapan karena jujur ia sudah menyukai Tao sejak lama, dan selama ini ia hanya bisa memandang pemuda pujaannya itu dari kejauhan. Tapi hari ini keinginannya untuk berbicara langsung dengan Tao pun terwujud.

"Haha kau benar, ngomong-ngomong aku lebih sering melihatmu sendirian ? kenapa tidak berbaur dengan mahasiswa lainnya ?"

"Hm, aku tidak benar-benar sendirian kok tapi lebih sering menghabiskan waktu bersama Kris ge"

Ah! Seperti baru mengingat sesuatu Kai mengumpat pelan, bagaimana ia bisa melupakan sosok laki-laki yang sering bersama dengan Tao yang mungkin juga akan menjadi saingannya. Kris Wu, seorang laki-laki yang cukup berpengaruh terhadap kampus sekaligus yang membuatnya iri setengah mati karena tempo hari ia melihat lelaki itu mencium pipi Tao.

"_By the way, _ ada hubungan apa kau dengan Kris ?"

Tao kembali menghentikan kegiatan membacanya dan menatap kearah Kai heran, menurutnya pemuda yang baru pertama kali mengajaknya bicara─ yaitu saat ini─terlalu banyak ingin tahu dan ia tidak suka tipe orang seperti ini. Lagi pula bukannya pemuda itu dekat dengan kekasihnya, setidaknya ia cukup mengetahui hubungannya dengan Kris.

"Memangnya kenapa ?" Tanya Tao sedikit judes.

"Aku melihatnya mencium pipimu kemarin"

**Blush**

Pipi Tao bersemu merah saat mengingat kejadian kemarin saat dimana Kris mencium pipinya dan hampir saja mencuri _first kiss_ nya. Tentu dia malu ternyata ada orang yang melihatnya.

"Ah ya sebenarnya kami─"

"Panda!"

Belum sempat Tao selesai berbicara, suara yang sangat familiar menghampiri indra pendengarannya. Bersamaan dengan Kai, Pemuda imut itu menoleh kedepan dan benar saja ia dapat melihat Kris yang kini sedikit mempercepat langkahnya menuju kearah tempat dimana ia sedang duduk saat ini. Wajah pemuda itu tak luput dari senyuman yang semakin membuatnya terlihat tampan.

"Hey anak nakal! Akhirnya aku menemukanmu" Ujarnya sambil mengusak rambut hitam milik Tao, dan Kris menyadari bahwa kekasihnya tidak seorang diri lalu ia mengalihkan pandangannya ke samping Tao. "Hei Kkamjong, apa yang kau lakukan disini ?"

"Rambutku berantakan gege~!" Tao menepis tangan Kris sambil cemberut yang hanya dibalas kekehan oleh pemuda itu.

"Aku hanya sedang berbicara dengan Tao" jawab Kai kalem, "Dan tolong panggil aku Kai!"

"Oh, kau tidak bermaksud menggoda kekasih orang kan ?" canda Kris, tangannya masih jahil mencubiti pipi Tao karena ia merasa diabaikan oleh pemuda itu.

"Kekasih ?"

"Iya, Tao kan kekasihku"

Kai terkejut namun ia bisa mengendalikan dirinya. Sepertinya ia harus patah hati kali ini, jujur saja ini hal yang pertama kali ia rasakan dimana ia bisa benar-benar menyukai seseorang. Padahal menurut Kai, Tao itu biasa-biasa saja tapi entah kenapa pesonanya bisa membuat hatinya luluh. Sepertinya sangat sulit melepaskan pemuda itu begitu saja. _"Tapi bisa saja aku merebut Tao dari pemuda pirang ini" _bisik Kai dalam Hati.

"Baiklah Kai, sepertinya kami harus pergi dan terimakasih sudah menemani Tao" Pamit Kris dan Tao tersenyum kecil sambil menunduk pelan lalu melangkah menjauh hingga sosok mereka menghilang dari pandangannya. Kai menghela nafas gusar lalu bangkit untuk bergegas menuju kearah lapangan basket.

**©KrisTao©**

Selama perjalanan pulang Tao lebih banyak diam padahal Kris sudah beberapa kali berusaha mengajaknya berbicara. Kris bingung melihat tingkah pemuda itu pasalnya Tao yang sudah pendiam menjadi lebih pendiam kali ini. Sebenarnya ia tahu , pasti kekasihnya itu memiliki masalah. Ia sudah cukup curiga sejak tadi pagi saat Tao menolak untuk ia jemput. Kris kembali menarik nafas pelan berusaha untuk sabar.

"_Tao baby are you okay_ ?"

Tao menatap lekat kearah Kris dan mendapati wajah sendu Kris saat ini, membuatnya merasa bersalah. Hatinya semakin tidak tenang saat mengingat mimpi buruk tadi malam. Tao hanya menunduk, matanya mulai panas tanda ia ingin menangis. Kris yang menyadari hal itu segera menarik pemuda itu kedalam pelukannya.

"Hiks"

"Ssstt…Aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi padamu saat ini tapi aku sangat berharap kau bercerita padaku. Jangan tanggung beban itu sendiri"

Tao semakin memeluk Kris erat dan menenggelamkan wajahnya di dada bidang milik pemuda itu. Ia takut suatu hari nanti tidak bisa merasakan hangatnya pelukan ini. Ia takut suatu hari nanti Kris meninggalkannya seorang diri seperti orang tuanya. Ia tidak mau mimpi buruk terulang lagi. Ia tidak mau..

**TBC(_"_)!...**

Jadi ceritanya UN SMA 2014 jatuh pada bulan Maret TAT /Gaada hubungan dengan ff ini/

Terimakasih, Arigato, Gomawo, Xie Xie, Thank You, Danke buat reader yang sudah review saya sangat merasa lebih dihargai(?) .

**Ajib4ff : **Kai jadi saingannya gege naga xD, sankyuu nee udah review

**Missjelek : **sudah dilanjutJ sankyuu for review

**Diahuang91:** noona tenang saja, nanti kuundang keacara pernikahan mereka di kanada kkk~ ngarep xD, aduh noona mian namanya juga drama jadi ada konflik dikit hehe tapi saya suka happy end jadi tenang saja :3 sankyuu for review

**KTHS : **AYOOOOOO KAWININ TAT** , **keburu Kris dicuri pairing lain /pundung ngeliat banyaknya ff berpairing KRISHO KRISBAEK/, sankyuu for review~

**Ayulopetyas11** : iya mereka nempel terus kaya perangko tapi seneng liatnya (9w)9 , ff tanpa bumbu angst itu seperti sayur tanpa garam soalnya :3 , sankyuu for review~

**Xiuby Panda Tao** : douzo~ suruh suho kawinin kristao karena wajah suho cocok buat jadi penghulu wkwk, sankyuu for review~ ^^

**Guest **: tunggu tanggal mainnya dan mereka akan nikah kkk~ sankyuu for review ^^

Christal_alice


	3. Chapter 3

**Story by © Christal Alice**

**Tittle : Don't Go**

**Cast : EXO's member**

**Pair : KrisTao [MainPair] / KaiTao [Slight]**

**Genre : Yaoi, Romance, Little Hurt**

**Rating: T**

**NB : The idea and story pure from my brain ^^****Aneh ? Typo ? OOC ? mohon di maafkan seperti biasa /sujud/**

**_Aku memimpikanmu berdiri di depanku dengan putus asa dan berdo'a_**

**_Dan aku muncul tepat di sampingmu_**

**_Sebagai pelindungmu, aku akan menghalangi angin yang kencang_**

**_Bahkan ketika semua orang meninggalkanmu_**

**_Di saat hari-hari yang sulit terjadi, aku akan menghapus air matamu_**

.

.

.

Kris dengan sabar terus menemani Tao yang masih menangis, niatnya untuk bertanya ia tunda sampai pemuda manis di pelukannya ini tenang. Kris hanya tidak ingin membuatnya semakin sulit, yang bisa ia lakukan saat ini adalah membiarkan Tao menangis walaupun bagian depan kemejanya sudah basah karena air mata pemuda itu. "Ssst baby, tenanglah..." bisik Kris lembut tepat di telinga Tao kemudian mengecup puncak kepalanya sayang.

Kris melirik kearah jam tangan yang tersemat di pergelangan tangan kanannya. Pukul 05.30 P.M. Ternyata hari sudah cukup sore. Tangan lebarnya kembali mengusap surai hitam milik Tao yang sudah mulai tenang karena suara isakannya sudah tidak terdengar lagi. Karena penasaran ia pun melepaskan tangan Tao yang masih melingkar di pinggangnya kemudian menatap ke arah wajah manis sang panda. Senyuman kecil terpatri di bibir tebalnya kala melihat kekasihnya tertidur.

"Dasar panda nakal..." gumamnya pelan kemudian mengangkat tubuh ramping Tao ala bridal style dan bergegas pulang. Kris berniat membawa Tao kerumahnya karena ia masih merasa khawatir dengan keadaan pemuda itu. Lagi pula dirumah ada kedua orang tuanya, jadi tidak masalah.

**KrisTao**

Mobil sport milik Kris melaju membelah jalanan kota Qingdao. Tao masih tertidur tepat di kursi penumpang yang berada di sampingnya. Anehnya deru nafas Tao terdengar berat, wajah pemuda itu pun terlihat pucat dan keringat mulai mengalir dari pelipisnya, dengan ragu Kris mengulurkan sebelah tangannya lalu mendaratkannya tepat di kening Tao. Benar dugaannya. Tao demam karena suhu tubuh pemuda itu sedikit panas. Kris menginjak gas dan kembali melaju dengan kecepatan tinggi. Tidak sampai 20 menit Kris mengendarai, akhirnya ia sampai di sebuah kawasan perumahan elit di pusat kota Qingdao.

Tanpa pikir panjang Kris segera menggendong Tao masuk kedalam rumah. Dan saat ia melewati ruang tamu, pemuda itu melihat ibunya sedang duduk di salah satu sofa sambil membaca sebuah majalah. "Ibu ?" sapanya pelan.

Wanita yang di panggil 'ibu' itu mendongak dan tersenyum manis saat melihat wajah tampan anak laki-lakinya namun sedetik kemudian dahinya mengerut tanda heran ketika melihat Kris menggendong seseorang. "Kris, siapa itu yang kau bawa ? eh, bukannya itu Tao ? Apa yang terjadi ?" Tanya ibunya sedikit panik lalu menghampiri kedua orang itu.

"Pelan-pelan bu, Tao demam sejak di kampus tadi karena itu aku membawanya kesini" sang Ibu mengangguk tanda mengerti.

"Yasudah ayo bawa ke kamar tamu, ibu akan merawatnya"

Hati Kris berdesir hangat melihat sang Ibu yang terlihat sangat menyayangi kekasinya. Dalam hati ia sangat bersyukur karena kedua orang tuanya mau menerima Tao tanpa memandang latar belakang pemuda itu. Kemudian Ia kembali melangkahkan kaki jenjangnya untuk menaiki anak tangga menuju ke sebuah kamar tamu. Setelah meletakkan tubuh Tao di atas tempat tidur, Kris segera membantu ibunya untuk mengambil baskom yang berisi air serta handuk kecil untuk mengompres. Sedangkan Mrs. Wu sendiri tengah mengukur suhu tubuh Tao dengan termometer.

"38,5 derajat lumayan tinggi semoga setelah di kompres suhu tubuhnya turun" gumam Mrs. Wu , dengan penuh perhatian wanita paruh baya itu membenarkan letak selimut yang dikenakan Tao.

"Apa perlu kita panggil dokter ?" ujar Kris menyarankan .

"Ini hanya demam biasa lebih baik kita tunggu hingga nanti malam"

"Baiklah..."

"Kalau begitu ibu akan membuat bubur untuk Tao sekaligus menyiapkan makan malam, tolong jaga dia dan jangan macam-macam!" ancam Mrs. wu sambil menekankan kata 'macam-macam'. Kemudian dengan anggunnya ia melenggang pergi meninggalkan dua anak manusia itu. Kris hanya memutar bola matanya malas mendengar ancaman sang ibu, tanpa diberi tahu pun ia sudah mengerti.

"Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi padamu sayang…" Kris bermonolog ria, karena bosan pemuda itupun duduk di sebuah kursi yang disediakan di sisi tempat tidur. Tidak bosan-bosannya ia memandangi wajah pujaan hatinya. "_Get well soon __baby_..."

.

.

.

Malam harinya keadaan Tao tidak menjadi lebih baik. Demamnya semakin parah, tubuhnya menggigil hebat lantaran suhu tubuhnya yang cukup tinggi. Dan pemuda itu terus mengigau sambil menangis dalam tidurnya.

"Kris! Cepat panggil dokter Kangta" perintah Mrs. Wu. Kris segera bertindak cepat menuruti perintah ibunya. Sambil menunggu panggilannya tersambung, pikirannya kembali kalut. Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi pada Tao ?

"Dingin sekali..." gumam Tao kian lemah ketika ia membuka matanya sayu.

"Bertahanlah sayang, Ibu sudah memanggil dokter dan sebentar lagi dia akan datang. Kau pasti baik-baik saja" Mrs. Wu mengambil gelas yang berisi air putih di meja nakas. "Sekarang minum air hangatnya dulu". 15 menit kemudian dokter Kangta datang dan segera memeriksa keadaan Tao.

"Tidak apa-apa, ia hanya kelelahan dan sedikit stress ditambah lagi asam lambungnya naik karena terlambat makan". Dokter itu menulis sebuah resep obat yang harus ditebus kemudian menyerahkannya pada Kris. "Ah ya, jangan lupa perhatikan pola makannya."

"Baik dok, Terimakasih."

**KrisTao**

**08.00 A.M**

Tao masih tertidur, Kris meletakkan nampan berisi makanan di atas meja nakas. Baru saja ibunya pergi ke butik milik keluarga dan berpesan seperti biasa agar ia tidak macam-macam pada Tao. Setelah itu ia duduk di tepi tempat tidur sambilmemperhatikan kekasihnya yang masih terlelap. Dengan hati-hati ia menyibak poni yang menutupi kening Tao lalu mengusapnya lembut.

"Panasnya sudah turun." Desahnya lega. Ia menarik tangannya kembali lalu memutuskan untuk menunggu Tao terbangun dari tidurnya sambil terus memandangi wajah damainya. Kris memilih untuk menjaga Tao hari ini sehingga ia tidak datang ke kampus.

Sekitar setengah jam kemudian suara lenguhan Tao terdengar, tubuhnya mulai bergerak tidak nyaman dan perlahan kedua manik matanya terbuka. Pemuda panda itu meraba keningnya yang terasa basah dan mendapati selembar kain kecil yang sudah agak lembab disana. Tao mulai bingung karena terakhir kali yang ia ingat kemarin, ia sedang menangis dihadapan kekasihnya.

"Syukurlah kau sudah sadar ?" Ujar suara berat seorang pemuda yang sudah tidak asing lagi di telinga Tao. Matanya lalu menatap kearah sumber suara. "Setelah menangis kemarin sore kau tertidur, dan malam harinya kau demam tinggi karena itu aku membawamu kerumah" Jelas Kris seolah mengerti raut wajah kebingungan Tao .

"Kris ge…" gumam Tao dengan suara serak. Ia merasa tenggorokannya sangat sakit dan kering.

"Ssst, lebih baik kau makan dulu! Biar aku suapi" Sahut Kris, pemuda itu kemudian memposisikan diri untuk duduk di sebelah Tao.

"Maafkan aku…" gumam Tao sambil menunduk namun terdengar jelas oleh Kris.

"Kau minta maaf karena sakit ?" Tanya Kris, Tao mengangguk pelan. "Kalau begitu kau harus sembuh dulu setelah itu akan ku maafkan, ayo buka mulutmu aaa~"

Tao hanya cemberut mendengar kata-kata pemuda itu. Kris menyuapi Tao dengan sabar, mengingat pemuda itu kesulitan dalam menelan makanannya karena tenggorokan yang sakit sehingga membutuhkan waktu yang agak lama. Setelah selesai Kris kembali meletakkan mangkuk kosong itu diatas meja nakas.

"Sekarang saatnya minum─"

"Aku tidak mau minum obat!" Kris mendelik kesal kearah Tao yang kini tengah menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangan. Err… ia ingat betul dengan kebiasaan baby pandanya yang jarang minum obat ketika sakit.

"Tidak! Kau harus minum obat atau aku akan marah padamu!"

Kris terus membujuk Tao untuk meminum obatnya, dan akhirnya setelah 15 menit berdebat tidak jelas dengan berat hati Tao menuruti perintah pemuda keras kepala itu. Tidak sadar ya ? padahal kepalanya lebih keras dari pada Kris. Obat yang diberikan oleh Kris itu paitnya bukan main. Tao ingin muntah rasanya, kali ini salahkan dirinya sendiri yang tidak pernah update tentang rasa sebuah obat.

"Sekarang kau harus istirahat dan jangan membantah! Aku yakin setelah tidur keadaanmu pasti membaik" ujar Kris tegas seraya menyelimuti Tao kembali. Pemuda panda itu menganggukan kepalanya.

"Xie xie Kris ge…" gumam Tao sambil tersenyum kecil kemudian menutup kedua obsidiannya saat rasa kantuk menyerang akibat efek samping obat itu mulai bekerja. Kris tersenyum lalu mencium kening Tao pelan takut-takut mengganggu tidurnya.

"Sama-sama manis, aku sayang padamu…"

**KrisTao**

Kai mendesah kecewa karena sejak tadi ia sudah berkeliling kampus namun tidak juga menemukan seseorang yang dicarinya. Ia baru menyesal sekarang karena lupa meminta alamat email pemuda bermata panda yang dikaguminya itu. Kai sudah memutuskan untuk tetap mendekati Tao, ia tidak perduli dengan Kris yang berstatus sebagai pacar Tao karena ia merasa masih memiliki kesempatan untuk merebutnya dari Kris. Karena kesal Kai pun memutuskan untuk menuju ke lapangan basket tempat biasa teman-temannya berkumpul.

**TBC…**

Ini alur ceritanya aneh tak ? (._.)a

**Arigato minna-san, re for review from pm nee~ : **

Kyshouzamatsumoto, diahuang91, KTHS, ayulopetyas11, datekazukio, ajib4ff, aswshn, ressijewell, annisarramadhani1, mekkyyy


	4. Chapter 4

**Story by © Christal Alice**

**Tittle : Don't Go**

**Cast : EXO's member**

**Pair : KrisTao [MainPair] / KaiTao [Slight]**

**Genre : Yaoi, Romance, Little Hurt**

**Rating: T**

**NB : The idea and story pure from my brain ^^****Aneh ? Typo ? OOC ? mohon di maafkan seperti biasa**

_**Aku tidak ingin mengharapkan tempat dimana aku bisa merasa nyaman**_

_**Aku terus bertanya-tanya bagaimana seharusnya aku untuk tetap hidup**_

**KrisTao**

Tao mengucapkan syukur pada Tuhan pagi ini karena ia bisa kembali merasakan kehangatan sebuah keluarga walaupun itu bukan keluarganya sendiri. Berkumpul di meja makan untuk sarapan bersama, hal yang belum pernah ia rasakan saat masih berkumpul bersama Ayah maupun Ibunya dulu. Demamnya sudah turun dan wajah pemuda panda itu sudah tidak pucat seperti kemarin itu semua berkat Kris dan Mrs. Wu yang merawatnya dengan baik. Tao jadi merasa semakin tidak enak karena selalu merasa merepotkan. Saat ini mereka bertiga―karena Kris belum keluar dari kamarnya―sedang duduk di ruang makan.

"Ayo sayang dimakan sarapanya, jangan hanya ditatap seperti itu~" suara Mrs. Wu mengalun merdu membuyarkan segala lamunannya. Wanita paruh baya itu meletakkan beberapa lauk keatas piring Tao karena sejak tadi ia melihat pemuda itu hanya diam termenung.

"Jangan merasa canggung seperti itu Tao, anggap saja rumah sendiri" Mr. Wu tersenyum ramah kearah Tao yang dijawab anggukan serta balasan senyum dari pemuda itu.

"Terimakasih Ayah…Ibu…" ujar Tao tulus. Bahkan Mr. dan Mrs. Wu menyuruhnya untuk memanggil mereka dengan sebutan 'Ayah dan Ibu'.

"Good Morning….." Dengan mata yang masih setengah terpejam, Kris menyeret kakinya menuju meja makan kemudian duduk tepat di samping kanan Ibunya. "Kau tahu baby…aku mengantuk…sangat mengantuk…" Kemudian pemuda itu menenggelamkan wajahnya diantara lipatan tangan diatas meja makan, Tao mengusak rambut pirang milik Kris dengan sayang.

"Kris cepat cuci mukamu dulu kemudian sarapan" perintah sang Ibu tersayang, Kris mengangguk kecil sebelum beranjak ide jahil terlintas di otak cerdasnya. "Baby…_Morning kiss_ ku mana~"

"Uhuk..uhuk.." Tao langsung tersedak, wajahnya memerah antara menahan malu dan menahan batuk. Mrs. Wu yang duduk berhadapan dengan pemuda panda itu segera memberinya segelas air.

**Plak**

"Dasar pervert! Tao sedang makan jangan menggodanya!" sang ibu menjitak kepala Kris dengan sayang.

"Ouch! Ibu sakit tahu…" gerutu Kris kesal namun dalam hati ia terkekeh puas karena berhasil melihat wajah baby pandanya yang merona.

**KrisTao**

Tao dan Kris baru saja tiba di kampus pada pukul 07.30 tepat, masih ada waktu sekitar satu setengah jam lagi untuk memulai kelas mereka. Dan Kris masih saja terus merengek, meminta maaf pada Tao karena sejak berangkat dari rumahnya hingga sampai ke kampus kekasihnya itu hanya diam membisu.

"Ayolah Tao-er aku minta maaf, oke? Aku kan hanya bercanda" Mohon pemuda berparas rupawan itu pada sang kekasih, mengabaikan kikikan pelan dari beberapa Mahasiswa yang melihatnya dan hanya dibalas tatapan datar dari Tao.

"Sayang…aku minta maaf oke ?" ujar Kris lagi masih bersikeras dan kali ini memasang tatapan memelas.

"Kau tahu ge…"

"Tidak!"

Tao mendelik kesal lalu mencubit lengan kokoh Kris gemas. "Dengarkan aku dulu!" sang panda cemberut saat melihat pemuda bersurai pirang dihadapannya ini malah terkekeh pelan.

'"Maaf, memangnya kenapa baby ?"

"Jangan berbicara seperti itu lagi di depan Ayah dan Ibumu…" cicit Tao itu sambil menunduk. Dia malu ?

"Ah! Baiklah aku janji, maafkan aku nee…" Kris gemas sendiri melihat tingkah kekasih hatinya yang malu-malu itu, dengan sekali gerakan ia merangkul Tao dan memutuskan membawanya menuju lapangan basket untuk bertemu dengan teman-temannya. Salah satu tempat Favoritnya di kampus ini selain taman belakang.

"Kita mau kemana ?" Tanya Tao sambil menatap Kris dari samping. Pipinya merona heboh menyadari wajah tampan kekasihnya yang berjarak cukup dekat.

"Lapangan basket" Dan Tao langsung menghentikan langkahnya, otomatis Kris pun ikut berhenti lalu pemuda itu mengernyit heran. "Kenapa lagi ?"

"Aku tidak mau kesana ge! Aku ingin ke taman saja" Tao hendak berbalik namun Kris segera menahan tangannya.

"Tidak apa-apa baby…ada aku" Kris membujuk sambil tersenyum lembut, tatapan ragu masih dilayangkan oleh manik mata milik Tao. Kris mengerti sifat kekasihnya ini yang menghindari tempat-tempat ramai, kumpulan organisasi bahkan kerap kali ia menolak ajakan Kris hanya sekedar untuk ikut berkumpul bersama teman-teman pemuda itu. Dasar Introvert!

Tao menelan ludahnya gugup, rasanya sama persis seperti ketika ia mengikuti OSPEK kampus menghadapi para senior yang memasang wajah sok garang. Tapi akhirnya ia mengangguk pelan menuruti keinginan Kris. Masih dengan wajah stoicnya, Kris menggandeng tangan Tao lembut seolah mengumbar kemesraan sedangkan pemuda dibelakangnya hanya menunduk takut saat mendapat tatapan sinis dari beberapa mahasiswi maupun mahasiswa yang ditujukan kepadanya.

Ia sedikit bernapas lega saat sudah melewati belokan diujung koridor yang tadi dipenuhi lalu lalang Mahasiswa maupun Mahasiswi. Tepat dibelokan itu, mereka berdua sudah tiba lapangan basket yang cukup luas dan disana terlihat beberapa orang laki-laki tengah berduel salah satu diantaranya adalah Kai. Selain Kai, Tao tidak mengenal mereka maka ia pun berjalan tepat dibelakang tubuh tinggi Kris menyembunyikan dirinya yang lebih pendek disana.

"Woaaa, _duizhang_ kita akhirnya muncul!" Ujar salah seorang laki-laki dengan rambutnya yang di cat berwarna merah. Mendengar kata 'Ketua' beberapa pemuda lainnya yang tadi tengah berduel menghentikan kegiatan mereka termasuk Kai.

"Maaf, kemarin aku sibuk. Bagaimana rapatnya ?" ujar Kris menghampiri teman-temannya yang sedang berkumpul. Perasaan Kris saja tapi Tao semakin mempererat genggagam tangannya.

"Turnamen mulai diadakan pada awal tahun depan, Eh ?! Itu siapa dibelakangmu ?" Tanya laki-laki lainnya yang memiliki alis tebal, Kai yang sejak tadi hanya diam mendengarkan mulai penasaran lalu ia sedikit mengintip kebalik tubuh Kris. Detik berikutnya senyuman pun terukir di wajah tampan milik Kai melihat sang pujaan hati yang tengah menunduk.

"Tao…" panggil Kai lembut.

"Oh, perkenalkan dia Tao" Kris menarik pemuda panda itu dari balik tubuhnya , mau tak mau Tao kini berdiri tepat disamping Kris.

"Jadi…dia si panda yang sering kau ceritakan ?"

Tatapan penuh selidik dari pemuda yang memiliki rambut berwarna merah tadi semakin membuat Tao mengkeret takut, tanpa sadar ia meremas tangan Kris pelan. Kai yang melihat gelagat aneh dari pemuda itu kemudian menyikut perut Zhoumi─pemuda berambut merah─pelan."Kau membuatnya takut bodoh!" Zhoumi meringis pelan.

Kris memutar bola matanya malas melihat kebiasaan teman-temannya yang selalu ribut. "Nah baby, mereka ini adalah teman-temanku dan kami semua satu tim basket"

Tao mengangkat wajahnya melihat satu persatu orang-orang itu, lalu ia tersenyum kecil sambil membungkuk pelan tanda memberi salam. "Salam kenal…aku Tao"

.

.

.

"Hhh…"

Untuk kesekian kalinya Tao menghela nafas bosan, saat ini ia tengah duduk di salah satu bangku penonton sambil menangkup kedua pipinya sesekali meniup poninya yang sudah memanjang, kemudian kembali melirik kearah jam tangan. Masih ada waktu satu jam lagi untuk memulai kelas, matanya kembali memperhatikan Kris yang tengah serius berlatih basket bersama teman-temannya dibawah sana. Tadi pemuda itu memaksanya untuk duduk manis padahal Tao lebih ingin pergi ke taman belakang dan membaca buku disana.

Iseng, Tao mengeluarkan Smartphonenya kemudian mulai mengarahkan kamera ponsel itu kearah Kris.

"Hai Tao…"

Suara bass itu menginterupsi kegiatan─mari memotret Kris─nya, Tao kembali memasukkan Smartphonenya kedalam tas. Ternyata itu pemuda yang beberapa hari lalu mengajaknya bicara.

Kim Jongin.

"Ya ?" Jawab Tao sekenanya.

"Kau sedang apa ?" Kai beranjak duduk disamping pemuda itu dan Tao menggeser posisi duduknya seolah memberi tempat.

"Ng…tidak ada, kau tidak ikut bermain ?" Tanya Tao heran.

"Aku sudah selesai…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"_By the way _dua hari kemarin kenapa kau tidak masuk ?"

Tao semakin mengerutkan keningnya, apa peduli laki-laki disampingnya ini ? batinnya. Kai yang melihat kerutan di dahi pemuda bersurai hitam itu dengan iseng menyentilnya. Mereka berdua tidak tahu bahwa dibawah sana Kris sedang memperhatikan dengan sorot mata tajam.

"Aww!" ringis Tao sambil melotot kearah Kai mendapat perlakuan seperti itu kemudian mengusap keningnya.

"Kau bisa cepat tua jika selalu mengernyit seperti itu…" Pemuda tampan itu terkekeh melihat raut wajah Tao yang menurutnya lucu. "Kemarin aku mencarimu ke kelas tapi tidak ketemu..."

"Aku sedang sakit kemarin, lagi pula ada perlu apa mencariku ? Aneh sekali…"

"Sakit ? Sakit apa ? Aku hanya ingin mengajak makan siang" raut khawatir tercetak jelas di wajah Kai.

"Ish! Kau itu bawel sekali sih, lagi pula apa pedulimu ?" Tao semakin uring-uringan menghadapi salah satu teman Kris yang menurutnya terlalu banyak bicara bahkan sejak pertama kali bertemu. Tao pun memutuskan untuk beranjak pergi, tapi untuk kedua kalinya hari ini pergelangan tangannya ditahan seseorang. "Apa lagi ?!" Tanyanya sewot.

"Aku kan hanya bertanya…" Kai masih bertahan dengan wajah kalemnya.

"Aku tidak punya jawaban untukmu! Tolong lepaskan"

"Tidak…"

"Kkamjong…lepaskan tangannya!" Kai sontak melepas genggaman tangannya pada pergelangan tangan Tao saat mendengar suara sang ketua basket.

Dilihatnya pemuda itu kini tengah menatap tajam kearahnya. Dengan langkah yang terkesan angkuh pemuda yang berstatus sebagai kekasih Tao itu berjalan melewatinya menghampiri Tao, kemudian ia merangkul pemuda panda itu dan membawanya pergi dari sana. Sedangkan Tao hanya bisa menunduk takut melihat tatapan tajam milik Kris tadi, ia tahu tatapan itu adalah tatapan penuh amarah.

Kai mengepalkan tangannya tanda kesal, ia mendengar jelas apa yang dikatakan Kris saat melewatinya barusan.

"_**Jangan sentuh propertiku!"**_

**TBC…**

(_-)a garing kriuk kriuk, okeh~ saya hampir menyerah kkk~

**Arigato minna-san, re for review from pm key~ :**

**Peachpetals**, anisarramadhani1, **diahuang91**, Kirei Thelittlethieves,

**Fallforhaehyuk**, KTHS, **Mekkyyy**, ajib4ff, **Aswshn**, TaoKyu


End file.
